


Twilight 25 - Round 8 - Essential Moments

by 2Shaes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Twilight 25, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Shaes/pseuds/2Shaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are my entries for the Twilight 25 Challenge. The challenge, 25 flash fics using picture prompts. Some will be journal entries, others life changing moments in time. All will feature residents of La Push in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

_**A/N: These are my entries for the Twilight 25 Challenge. The 500 word limit was hard, but that's why it's called a challenge, right?** _

_**Some of these are written as journal entries. Others, just moments in time. All characters will be from La Push, 'cause I love my Wolf Pack and they are far too neglected.** _

_**Anyway, here's the first one. I hope to post every few days or so.** _

_**Enjoy!** _

**Prompt: #10**  
 **Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
 **Pairing/Character(s): Bella Swan**  
 **Rating: K**  
 **Word Count: 493**

* * *

**I Never Told Him**

* * *

_I never told him how much I loved him. He never knew that his love was more than enough, that it was that love that warmed me on the coldest nights and was the beacon of light in the darkness._

_He didn't know about the vision I had of us. We had two beautiful kids who turned into beautiful adults. In that vision, we grew old and even though times were hard, we stuck together._

_I never told him I liked who I was when I was with him._

_One day, he took me to a well that he said granted wishes. You just had to sacrifice something you valued. But wishes came with a price._

_I made my own wish one day. I was so afraid that Edward would leave me again, and I knew I wouldn't survive that. I trekked through the woods, got turned around, but I found the vine covered well nestled in the trees. I looked down at the murky water then closed my eyes. I wished that Edward and I would be together forever. My most valuable possession was the dream catcher Jacob gave me when I was having bad nightmares. I regretted doing it as soon as it slipped from my hand and hit the water, making a small splash._

_I thought about climbing down to get it, but talked myself out of it. My luck, I'd get stuck down there and have to explain what I was doing there in the first place. Instead, I drove to Port Angeles and bought a new one. It wasn't the same as Jacob's. Even though Edward was there, the ability to chase away the nightmares was gone. No cheap knockoff could replace it. I never told Edward._

_Soon afterward, Edward promised to change me into a vampire as long as I married him. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed. He was what I wanted and everything I thought I needed. Laced within all of the excitement, there was a nagging feeling. There would be a consequence. I was going to lose something or someone very important to me._

_It didn't take long to realize that it was Jacob. He'd fought hard for me, and that small part of me that clung to him wanted to run to him. But Edward was finally mine forever. I was complete; at least I thought I was._

_Now that I'm a vampire, I don't see Jacob much. The treaty keeps me from La Push. Sometimes, he calls or sends emails. Every birthday, he sends me flowers, but it's not the same. He doesn't visit because my new scent hurts his nose, and although Carlisle and Esme are nice about it, everyone else can't tolerate his._

_When I'm missing him the most, I pull out the wolf charm he gave me for graduation. It's the only piece of him that I have left, and I will never, ever let that go._

* * *

**_As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_ **

****

__


	2. The Final Goodbye

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #9**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Sue/Charlie**   
**Rating: K**   
**Word Count: 484**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**The Final Goodbye**

Today was going to be rough, but I couldn’t put it off anymore. I needed to move on and the best way for me to do that was to give away the last of Harry’s things. It was mostly his old suits that he hated wearing and some of his books. Leah and Seth had already chosen the things they wanted to keep: his old records and some of his old clothes. I kept the things that were important to me: his wallet with the awful driver’s license picture and his old jackets that had his scent still lingering in them.

Charlie and Billy had also taken a few things that were sentimental to them.

The rest of it was neatly packed in boxes in the trunk of my car. Charlie had offered to go with me for support.

I’d been married to Harry for over twenty years, and all I could think was that I was betraying him. I’d always told him that I couldn’t live without him, but here I was, throwing him away.

_Harry! Why did you leave me?_

“You okay?” Charlie asked as he drove down the street.

I looked over at his solemn face and nodded.

The parking lot of the Salvation Army came into view, and my heart stuttered to a halt.  My nerves were shot, and I couldn’t stop shaking.

_I’m giving Harry’s things to people who need them_ , I kept telling myself. _Harry would want me to help everyone I could._

Charlie shifted in park, but didn’t turn off the engine. “You ready?”

Although he offered a smile, I saw the angst swirling in Charlie’s deep brown eyes. This was hard for him too.

It was finally time to say goodbye to Harry. He was truly gone and never coming back. He wouldn’t see Seth graduate or walk Leah down the aisle. He was going to miss all of the important milestones in our lives, and we were going to miss him.

Suddenly, I burst into tears. I cried for my children who’d lost their father, I cried for his friends that were so close, and I cried for me. _How am I going to live without him?_

“We don’t have to do this today, Sue,” Charlie said gently as he handed me a tissue.

I looked up at him and saw the edges of his eyes were also rimmed with red. He was saying goodbye too, and I knew in that moment I was there to support him just as much as he was there to support me.

“No,” I said as I wiped away my tears. “I need to do this.”

“Okay.” Charlie shut off the engine. He grabbed my hand and held it gingerly in his. “I’m here for you, Sue and I’m ready whenever you are.”

I gave him a weak smile and rested my other hand over his. “You always are.”

 

 

 


	3. You Are Not Alone

Prompt: # 15  
Pen Name: 2Shaes  
Pairing/Character(s): Rachel and Jacob  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 497

Title: You’re Not Alone

 

“Hey, Jake,” I greeted my brother carefully as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he grunted and then stuck his head in the refrigerator. He was growing so fast, and his appetite was endless.

He was still mad at me. I could feel his anger radiating from him like a heat lamp.

“I made you some hot cocoa.” I smiled uncertainly and handed him the mug. I made sure to add four marshmallows in it. Mom always made it for him like that.

“No thanks,” he said and held his hands up. “I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience for you.” His tone was thick with sarcasm and condescension.

I signed heavily. “Listen, I know you’re mad…”

Jacob laughed bitterly. “Mad doesn’t even begin to cover it, Rachel.” His voice was low, his stare piercing right through me. But there was something else. He was genuinely hurt. His head moved back into the refrigerator. “First Rebecca, now you.”

“Jake, you have to understand. This is a great opportunity for me.” I put the cocoa on the table and moved closer to him. “Mom would want me to go.”

That did it. He was really pissed now.

“Don’t you dare bring Mom into this!” he shouted as he slammed the refrigerator door. He was barely fourteen years old, but he was taller than me and definitely bigger. “Mom wouldn’t want you to abandon your family! I don’t remember a lot about her, but I remember that!”

“I’m not, Jake!” I threw my hands up. “I’m going to college. That’s what happens sometimes after you graduate high school. You go to college! I don’t want to stay here for the rest of my life! That was never the plan!”

Jacob sank into the chair at the dining room table, his shoulders slumped, his long legs sticking out. He reached for the mug of cocoa and passed it lightly from his right hand to his left.

“I’m scared, Rachel,” he admitted as he stared into the mug. “I don’t know how to do this. What if something happens while you’re gone? What if Dad has to go back to the hospital?”

“Jake.” I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. “You can do this. Right now, Dad just needs to take his medication on time, and he’ll do that. The food will be different because of the new diet, but I bought an easy diabetic cookbook. Mrs. C. is right down the street and Charlie’s not far away either. You’re not alone.” I reached out and wiped away a single tear that slipped down his cheek. “I’m not that far away, either. You’ll be fine, Jake. I promise.”

He sniffed, then reached for the mug of cocoa and took a sip. “Thanks for the cocoa.”

“You’re welcome.” I hugged him and was relieved when he hugged me back. “I love you, little brother and I’m so proud of you!”

“I love you too, big sister.”

 

                    


	4. She Loves Me

 

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: # 5**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Sam**   
**Rating: K**   
**Word Count: 396**

  
**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**   


 

**She Loves Me**

  

_She loves me._

_She told me today while we were at the beach. Never in a million years did I think she would ever fall in love with a guy like me. My father is the town deadbeat and everyone is convinced that I will follow in his footsteps and break her heart, but she doesn’t see me like that. And I can’t let her down._

_I will always remember that moment when those sweet words left her lips. We were lying on a blanket on the soft sand, pointing at images in the clouds. She said she saw rabbits, while I kept seeing wolves. That’s when she said it._

_“I love you, Sam.” She giggled and then proceeded to tell me that the cloud to the right looked like a carrot and one of the bigger rabbits was chasing it._

_“What?” I leaned up, pulling her attention away from the sky. “What did you say?”_

_She smiled at me lovingly, her arm rested behind her head. “I said, I love you.” Her brown eyes held the truth. “I’m not expecting you to say it in return, but I do, Sam. I love you.”_

_She was fearless and passionate and that was one of the many things that attracted me to her in the first place. She stared back at the sky like she hadn’t just confessed her love for me._

_“Okay, I think I see the one you think looks like a wolf.” She tilted her head to the side and a cute little crinkle formed between her brows. “I kinda see the snout and the paws.”_

_“I love you too, Lee-Lee,” I said. “I think I have since I first saw you walking the halls during your freshman year. I love you. I love you so much!”_

_Everyone in town would always say that I didn’t deserve someone like Leah Clearwater. She was smart, beautiful, and full of promise, but somewhere down the line, she chose me. She didn’t care what everyone said; she always stuck by me._

_She yelped when I pulled her up and flung her over my shoulder. I spun her around until she got dizzy and threatened to barf. We tumbled to the ground to catch our breath, then I kissed her with everything I had._

_I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life._

_She loves me._


	5. We Need to Talk

 

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: # 13**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Sarah Black**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**We Need to Talk**

 

_How do I tell him? What do I say?_

_I should just say it. “I’m pregnant, Billy. We’re having another child, another mouth to feed, another body to clothed, another child we can’t afford.”_

_This is maddening. I’m so excited and so frightened at the same time. After I had Rachel and Rebecca, the doctor said the chances of more children were minor. But I’m pregnant again. It has to be some sort of sign, right?_

_Billy has always said he wanted a son, and although he tried to hide it, he was a little disappointed that one of our girls wasn’t a little boy. It’s not that he doesn’t love Rachel and Rebecca. They’re his pride and joy. He lets them braid his long hair. His face lights up when they giggle at something silly he says, and he puts so much effort in creating a voice for each character at story time._

_But I’d love to give Billy a son._

_I think I know when our baby was conceived. He’d come home from a long trip at sea, and I missed him like crazy. I counted the days until his return. They’d had a big haul, and he’d gotten a huge bonus because of it. This was great because for a while, we would be ahead. For a while, we wouldn’t have to worry about late notices or the power switching off. It was a reason to celebrate._

_We sent the girls to stay with my mother for the weekend so we could have some alone time. We made love in every room of our house except my daughters’. (That’s just wrong on so many levels). We’d made love so much that we didn’t really wear clothes. I just wore his gray sweatshirt, and he wore boxers. It was like we were on our second, third, and fourth honeymoon all mushed together. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other. The last thing we were thinking about was protection._

_The next thing I know, I’m going through bags of peanut butter M &Ms, and I’m standing with Sue Clearwater, staring at two blue lines on a pregnancy test. How did this happen?_

Sarah hears the front door close and the clang of Billy’s keys hitting the table. He’s slightly dragging his feet. That means he’s a little buzzed from drinking beers with Harry and Charlie. Luckily, he walked home from the Clearwaters’. Apparently, there was some big playoff game that couldn’t be missed. 

She’s wearing his gray sweater because it gives her comfort when he’s gone. She loves the feel of it on her skin. It’s almost as good as being in his arms. Almost. 

He pushes open the bedroom door and immediately greets her with a mouthwatering kiss. It’s those kisses that got them in trouble to begin with. 

“Hey, baby,” he says with a goofy smile. It appears as if his team won.

“Honey,” Sarah says as she fiddles with her cuticles. “We need to talk.”

 

 


	6. Happily Ever After

 

**Prompt: # 6**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah**   
**Rating: K**   
**Word Count: 494**

**Happily Ever After**

 

 

 

_There was a time when I believed in fairytales. The prince saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after while the evil queen was never heard from again._

_Maybe there’s another side. Maybe the queen was lonely and wronged so many times she’d had enough. She was probably a happy person until someone else took everything that was important in her life and gave it away for the greater good._

_Somewhere down the line, I became the evil queen, the one who was destroying the eternal lovebirds’ happiness with her negativity and depressing thoughts. I became the bad guy simply because life took a dump on my head, and I had the nerve to be upset about it._

_You know what Old Quil told me?_

_“Leah, this is eternal love. I know what you had with Sam was special, but Emily is his soul mate. The sooner you accept it, the better you’ll be.”_

_So, I have to watch his thoughts wander to her and not say a word about it. I have to listen to every cute thing that she does and understand that the love he shared with me was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now._

_I was practice. She’s the real deal. She’s living the life I planned, and I have to let it all go and be best friends with her again. She has been injured after all, and she needs as much support as possible. Funny how no one was around to comfort me._

_Let’s not talk about all the insults the pack spews at me because my heart doesn’t understand what happened. Paul said that Sam was better off, because Emily was better cook and probably better in bed. Quil’s suggestion was that I just go get laid. That should help me forget about Sam, right? The worst feeling is that Seth is embarrassed by me and wishes that I just went away. My own brother._

_I’ve never felt so alone in my life. Between Emily’s scars and Bella’s constant whining about how much her life sucks because she has two guys fighting over her, there’s no room for my issues._

_Me? I have to be strong, stand next to my cousin, and watch them ride off in the sunset. I have to be quiet about Jacob’s obsession with a girl who obviously doesn’t feel the same way. It’s for the greater good, and we all have our part._

_I wish I still believed in fairytales. I wish that my prince would sweep me off my feet and slay the dragon on my behalf. We would live in a big castle with a moat, and an army of soldiers to keep us safe. We’d create a family and live happily ever after._

_Maybe one day I’ll have sacrificed enough. Maybe one day my prince will come and take me away from this hell I’ve landed in. Maybe one day, I’ll get my happily ever after._


	7. Consequences

_**A/N: I've never written this pairing before, but I hope I pulled it off.** _

 

**Prompt: #8**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Angela**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word Count: 495**

**Consequences**

 

I just want to forget. 

I want to forget all the ways Ben hurt me when he said goodbye, the barbs he spewed at me that cut me so deep, that I don’t know if they’ll ever heal. 

So I let the stranger touch me. He told me his name, but I don’t remember. Peter something or was it Paul? I don’t care. He’s lonely and so am I. He tells me about the girl that crushed his heart just because she could. I tell him about Ben and how he said he couldn’t love someone like me. That was the reason he left. He was trading me in for a better model.

I let him buy me one more drink, we chat some more, then I follow him to his car. He drives us to his place. This is extremely dangerous and out of my character, but Ben says that I’m too dull. What better way to spice things up.

Before I can even examine the apartment, he locks the door and pulls me to the couch.

He kisses me roughly and settles on top of me. I taste the Vodka Sour on his breath. He pauses to look at me, silently asking if I’m sure about this. I simply nod and he continues. 

We’re both looking for the same thing, and maybe for a moment we can find it with each other.

He’s half naked now, his pants unbuckled and a condom in his hand. After he sheathes himself, he reaches under my skirt and pulls my underwear off. That’s the only thing he takes off. He dips inside me and we both sigh.

This is the moment we both need. The feeling of completeness, of two broken hearts numbing the pain. He stares at me for a moment and I know he sees her, just like I see Ben. His eyes are warm and he even smiles.

Then he moves, stroking my inner walls. Things move faster and I feel myself tightening. The tension becomes too much. I explode and hold onto him while I ride out the wave. He follows me, breathing heavily in the crook of my neck.

Once the dust settles, he slowly gets up. Once again, we’re two broken hearts that just don’t fit.

We don’t say anything, just slowly get dressed. The car ride is silent on the way back to the bar where he picked me up.

I move to open the door when his hand catches me. “If you need me…” He hands me a business card with his phone number on it.

I slyly glance at his name on the card and say, Thanks, Paul.” I didn’t really know what else to say.

As I walk to my car, I know I’m going to call him again. We both know what this is. I know I’m not ready for a relationship, and I don’t want to be alone. I’ll worry about the consequences later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Bigger Picture

**Prompt: #2**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah**   
**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 494**

**The Bigger Picture**

 

“Mom, what are we doing here?” I asked we stepped on the beach.

“I thought we could take a walk on the beach. Just you and me like we used to.” She grabbed my hand.

My eyes rolled. They did that involuntarily lately. “Mom, I’m not in the mood for this. Besides, I have to patrol tonight, and Sam gets really mad when I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” I mumbled the last part. It was clear that any love he had for me was gone.

“You’re not patrolling tonight. I told Sam to give you the night off.”

“Great, another reason for everyone to hate me.”  

“Come on, Leah.” My mother tugged at my hand. “Just for a little while. Please?”

My mother’s expression couldn’t be denied. “Okay.”

The sun was setting slowly behind the clouds as the soft sand collapsed under our feet.

After walking in silence, my mother finally spoke. “I’m worried about you, Leah. I miss my daughter.”

My hair blew in my face, and I inwardly cursed because I couldn’t pull it back anymore.

“I know that Sam being with Emily hurts, but you’re better than this.” She stopped me from walking. “The Leah your father and I raised was strong and ready to take on any challenge. Now you’re just a shell of what you were.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” I said, idly swinging our hands. “I seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

She placed her other hand on my cheek. “I don’t care what those assholes on the council say about you and your destiny. It’s not to be miserable while everyone else is happy. In my heart of hearts, I know your destiny is to rise above this. You’re father believed that, too.”

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Because he told me.” She patted my hand. “Before he died, he said that he knew you’d be okay. That was why he insisted that you move on from Sam.” My mother laughed. “He never really liked Sam, anyway.”

“No, he didn’t.” I couldn’t help but laugh myself at the many tests he put Sam through.

“We both knew that there was something better out there for you. Your future is bigger than Sam and bigger than all this pack shit. The only thing stopping you is _you_.” She pointed toward my heart.

“Sam will never let me leave.” I looked sadly at the water. “It’s like he loves to see me miserable.”

“I think having you around shows him who he used to be, and that’s why he doesn’t want to let go. But we can always work around that. Remember, Jake’s supposed to be Alpha. Maybe things will change when he takes over.”

“Jake doesn’t want to be Alpha.”

“Things change, honey.” She winked at me. “Jake just needs the right persuasion. Just hang in there and you’ll see how great things will turn out. You’ll see the bigger picture.”

         

         

          


	9. The Perfect Imprint

**Prompt: #1**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Kim/Jared**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word Count: 490**

 

**The Perfect Imprint**

 

 

 

Kim was at the beach, sitting in her truck, staring at the ocean. The windows were down blowing her scent toward me. Something was hurting my imprint, and that pinched my heart.

I trudged to the passenger’s side and lightly tapped on the roof to get her attention. 

“Can I come in?” I pushed my hands in my pocket and waited patiently. She looked so sad. 

Her eyes remained on the ocean, but she nodded.

The door creaked as it opened. Instantly, relief flooded over me. Just being in her presence helped calm my wolf’s anxiety.

She was breathtaking. Her long hair accented her round face. When she smiled, it was as powerful as the sun rising and setting at the same time. I could stare at her all day. 

“You’re beautiful,” I said.

“Really?” She laughed harshly. “You didn’t think I was beautiful a year ago when I sat behind you in Chem. You didn’t even know my name.”

I looked away. She was right.

A month ago, I imprinted on her. I didn’t tell her at first because I didn’t want to scare her away. After what happened to Emily, I wanted to approach things carefully. There’s no way I could live with myself if I ever hurt Kim. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She sighed heavily. “This whole imprinting thing is screwed up. You only like me because you have no choice.”

“Kim, I know this is hard to understand, but I’m glad it happened.” I looked out at the sea. “This has been the best month of my life.”

“It was the best month of my life too,” she said sadly, then turned to me abruptly.  “Until I found out why you suddenly liked me! Everyone says Sam changed after he imprinted on Emily. He’s what she wants him to be. He’s different now.” She turned away and wiped a tear. “I don’t want you with me because some outside force is pulling the strings.” 

“What can I do?” I reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

She snatched her hand away. “That’s what I’m talking about, Jared! I don’t want you to do anything!”

I sighed this time. “You’re right. I didn’t notice you before, and I’m sorry for that. But I’m glad my wolf let me know you were there. You let me be myself. You don’t care that I love Star Wars and love being at the beach at night.”

She looked at me sadly. “That’s all I want, Jared. I want you to be you, not what you think I want you to be.” 

“Would that make you happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” I wiped away her tears. “I’ll be me.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” I leaned over and kissed her chastely.

She smiled and cuddled close to me.  We sat there in a comfortable silence as the sun set and stayed there until the stars came out.

Somehow, I had found the perfect imprint.

 

 


	10. Come With Me

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**   


**Prompt: #16**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Rebecca Black**   
**Rating: T**   
**Word Count: 483**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Come With Me**

Morning has found its way into afternoon, and I can’t find the motivation to care. Not when I’m looking into those crystal blue eyes where all my fears and anxiety seem to disappear.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, his voice groggy from sleep and so damn sexy.

I simply shake my head and stare at the square cut of his jaw, his lashes that curl, and his pink lips that form the most gorgeous smile.

He runs his fingers through my hair, carefully skirting over the knots that formed from tossing and turning and…other things.

My father knows about him, but he doesn’t approve. One reason is his age. He’s twenty four and I’m eighteen. We’ve been dating for almost six months and my father thinks my boyfriend is taking advantage of a young, naïve girl.

Billy Black doesn’t see the way he looks at me.  He refuses to even meet him, but I’m just as stubborn. I’m an adult so I can see who I want, and I want this beautiful, loving man that’s lying next to me.

But he leaves next week. He got this great job in Hawaii that he can’t turn down. I can’t keep him from something he’s worked so hard to achieve. So, I’m spending as much time with him as possible.

But Hawaii is so far away. I leave his embrace to look at the world map he has on his wall. There are colored dots on the places he’s visited. He’s even marked some places where he wants to take me.   

“I’m just a plane ride away, babe,” he says, reading my mind. “Do you think the Pacific can keep me from you?”

I turn around and see that ‘come-hither’ look in his eyes. Immediately, I rush back to his arms.

“What if you meet someone new there?” He’s good looking, smart, and a hard worker. What if he wants someone closer to his age?

“I have everything I need right here?”

I bury my head in his chest, relishing his scent and his warmth.

“Why don’t you come with me?” he asks. That sentence is like a defibrillator to my heart.

“What?”

His smile is gentle as he reaches over me to the drawer.

“Marry me, Rebecca,” he says, holding a ring in front of me. “Come with me to Hawaii.”

The ring is simple, but beautiful. He knows I don’t want expensive things.

I look into his eyes, my own filling with tears. “Really?” I whisper.

“Really.” He slips the ring on my finger.

A million thoughts run through my mind. I’m only eighteen and we haven’t been together that long. I also know I can’t live without this man.

I raise my hand and look at my finger and make a decision. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

This kiss he gives me is intense and once again, all the fears have drifted away.

         

          


	11. Three for the Road

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**   


**Prompt: # 11**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob, Leah, Embry**   
**Rating: K**   
**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

 

**Three for the Road**

 

Leah’s head had been hanging out of the window for the last hour, but I couldn’t find it in me to ruin her fun. She was just showing what we were all feeling. Excitement. Exhilaration. Freedom. Leah, Embry and I were leaving La Push. We’d never been away from home before, but we were taking the plunge together as our own pack.

“Jake! You gotta try this!” Leah screamed at me.

“Keep it steady.” I patted Embry’s shoulder and rolled down my window. The wind rushed against me. It was an amazing feeling, almost like flying.

“Look Leah!” I shouted and pointed at the sign. “We’ve officially crossed over the border!”

She looked at me and truly smiled. It had been so long since she’s smiled like that, but there it was, lighting up her face like the Fourth of July. This was the girl we grew up with.

Leah stuck her tongue out at the sign that encouraged us to come back again soon. Embry and I howled loudly in celebration.

She laughed wildly, then turned and faced the wind. Her hair had grown longer and blew around her face, but she was enjoying it. Her eyes were shut, and she had a content smile. It was good to see her happy.

Crossing over the border felt like a huge weight being lifted from our shoulders. We’d left it all behind. All of the pain, the agony, the heartache, the disappointment, remained in La Push while we searched for new destinies.    

Leah and I climbed back in the car. “That’s so much fun! I’m driving next, Embry, so you can try it too.”

“You’re so silly, Leah,” I said as I nudged her shoulder.

After the Volturi left and the Cullens moved away, she helped us study for our GEDs over the summer. In school, she was at the top of her class. It was after she tutored Embry and me that she realized she wanted to teach. That was her new goal.

“Thanks, by the way.” She looked at me, her expression somber. “You didn’t have to let me come with you. I’m sure you and Embry didn’t want a girl ruining your guy bonding time.” Embry laughed. “But, thanks.”

Spending the last three months with Leah Clearwater had its moments, but overall, it wasn’t bad. It seemed the key to finding the old Leah was getting her away from Sam and his blissful happiness. Leaving made her even happier. She had hope now. We all did.

“I’m glad you’re here with us,” I said and truly meant it.

“Yeah. It wouldn’t be the same without you, Leah,” Embry added. “Besides, who’s going to keep us in line?”

“Very, true,” Leah said, pinching Embry’s ear.

I found Leah staring at me with a goofy grin on her face. Something passed between us, an understanding of something new. The three of us were wandering in new territory, and I couldn’t wait to see where we’d end up.

            

 


	12. The Alpha's Dream

 

****

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #4**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Collin & Jacob**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

 

**The Alpha’s Dream**

“Thanks for coming, Jake,” I said, looking around the bar. “What did you think of the show?”

“It was great, Collin,” he answered, his smile big and bright like before. Things went back to normal for all of us once the Cullens moved away, especially Jacob. “You’re doing a great job here.”

“Thanks.” I watched as the band began breaking down their instruments. “There were a few glitches, but we made it through.”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Jacob took a sip of his Coke.

“My boss called me in his office yesterday.” I anxiously shredded a napkin. “He wants me to go into their management program in Seattle.” I grinned. “He says I have a lot of potential to manage one of their clubs.”

“That’s great, Collin!” He squeezed the back of my neck. “Have you told your parents yet?”

“Yeah. They’re thrilled. It’s a great opportunity.”

“What about school?” Jacob cut his eyes to me. “This isn’t going to get in the way, is it?”

“No. This is my last semester, so the timing is perfect.”

“So what’s the problem?”

I looked down at the strips of paper. “Sam isn’t sure I’m ready to leave.” I lowered my voice. “Because of the whole wolf thing.”

“Ah, I see.” Jacob nodded. “In his defense, he’s being cautious. We all know what happened to Emily. After the Volturi left, we haven’t had to phase that much, so he’s probably concerned about your control. You and Brady have had the least amount of practice.”

“But I can control my wolf,” I argued a little louder than I intended. “This is my shot, Jake.” I leaned forward. “Look at Leah. Ever since you let her leave she’s been so happy. She has a career and friends. She’s even engaged! Letting her live her life has been the best thing for her. I just want the same.”

“Have you told Sam this?”

“I tried, but he’s not convinced.” I shook my head. “So I was wondering if I joined your pack, maybe…”

“Collin, wait.” Jacob held his hands up. “I don’t want to step on Sam’s toes again. Especially after Embry and Quil left his pack.”

I sighed heavily.

“There is another way, though.” His eyes gleamed mischievously. “You don’t need me _or_ Sam.”

“What?” My eyebrows shot up.

“Well, you’re the great-grandson of Ephraim Black too, right?”

I nodded.

“That means…” he started.

“That means I can break away and be my own Alpha, just like you did,” I finished.

Jacob smiled smugly then he became serious. “One suggestion though. Don’t just leave. Try talking to Sam one more time. Let him know where you’re coming from. It might not seem like it, but he’s just wants what’s best for you.”

“I can understand that, but this is my dream.”

“All right, Collin.” He clapped my back. “Then you do what you have to. We all have a right to our dreams.”

 

 


	13. That's What He Said

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**   


**Prompt: #3**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Tiffany Call**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 426**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**That's What He Said**

_He said he’d never leave me. He promised me forever. He swore my love was enough._

_Lies! All of it._

_“Just wait for me,” he said. “We’ll be together soon.”_

_What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?  Going back home is out of the question. Not after the horrible things I said to them. Things that made my mother cry and my father shake his head with disappointment._

_But they warned me. They said he would break my heart and leave the pieces in the street for the crows. They were right._

_Shortly after I left with him, he decided to stay with his wife. They’d been together for years, and they were working through their issues. He was going to try and save his marriage. Something told me that he probably left my name out of the equation._

_Just like that, I was thrown away like last week’s garbage._

_What he didn’t know was that I was about two months pregnant. He would probably deny it, but it’s his._

_I couldn’t go back home. Not with a baby on the way. My clothes were already fitting tighter. How long would I be able to hide it?_

_I thought about going to his wife and telling her what kind of man she was married to, but what would that do? He still wouldn’t come back to me._

_I found myself on the highway. There were no cars. The street was completely bare. So I laid down on the two double yellow lines and waited. Maybe someone would rescue me or a truck would run me over. That might get his attention, huh? Instead, the streets stayed empty, reminding me of how alone I truly was._

_That’s when I felt it. It was faint, like a butterfly’s wings fluttering inside my belly. I probably wouldn’t have felt it if it wasn’t so quiet. That was my reminder. My child was there. It wasn’t his or her fault that their father was a coward._

_Slowly, I got up and brushed myself off._

_I’d emptied my savings when I left home, so I had something to work with. But I had to do something soon, because the money would run out._

_When I moved into town, I did see a sign that said that they were hiring at the bookstore. I could do that for a little bit. Maybe I could rent a room somewhere._

_Yeah, I could do this. It didn’t matter what he said anymore. It was just me and my baby._


	14. Lessons

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**   


**Prompt: #17**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Emily**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 475**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

 

**Lessons**

 

“Mama, what are these?” My five year old asked as she walked toward me dragging something.

I took them before she tripped. “Where did you find these?”

“Daddy’s gettin’ stuff ready for the mirage sale,” she answered, her tongue slipping through the space where her baby teeth had been.

“It’s a _garage_ sale.” I wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek.

She examined them carefully. “They look like funny rolly blades.”

“They’re a much older version.” I laughed. “They’re called skates.”

“Where did you get them?” she asked.

“Grandma bought a pair for me and cousin, Leah,” I answered, smiling fondly. “We wore these everywhere. Leah taught me how to skate.”

“Really?”

“Yep. She taught me how to do a lot of things. She was so graceful on skates and she never, ever fell.” I smirked. “I fell all the time. But she never laughed at me. She used to say, ‘Emily, you have to keep trying and you’ll get it.’ And I did eventually. She told me to never give up.”

“She’s a good friend, huh?”

“The best.” I smiled sadly. 

My daughter twisted her mouth, which meant there was a question she wanted to ask but didn’t know how. I waited patiently until she was able to form her words. “Mama, how come we don’t see her?”

“Who?”

“Leah. You always talk about her, but she never comes over to see you.”

“Well, honey, she lives in Oregon with her husband. That’s quite a distance to travel.”

“You could talk on the computer phone like I do with Grandma sometimes.”

“I suppose that’s true.” It had been years since I’d to talk to Leah. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but it’s hard to forgive someone for taking your dreams. Of course, she understood, but that didn’t take her pain away. And it hurt me knowing that just being around me was hurting her. So I stopped trying. But there wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about her. Every amazing event that happened to me, she was the first person I thought about calling, but couldn’t.

When Leah left she didn’t look back. The few times she visited, she didn’t go out of her way to speak with me, and I didn’t force myself on her. I’d put her through enough.

“But you’re best friends, right? I wouldn’t even wanna think about being far away from Becky.”

I sighed heavily. “Sometimes people grow apart. But she’s still the bravest person I’ve ever known. Your Daddy and I owe her a lot.”

My daughter looked down at the skates and began twisting the wheels. “Is it hard to skate?”

“It’s a little scary at first, but after that, it’s easy.”

She looked at me thoughtfully. “Will you teach me how to skate, Mama?”

“Sure, honey.” I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 


	15. Our Place

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25.com

Prompt: #24  
Pen Name: 2Shaes  
Pairing/Character(s): Seth  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts

 

Our Place

 

_Whenever my father and I needed to talk, we went to a lake in the forest. It was our place, and we were free to talk about anything we wanted. Sports, girls, sex, everything was fair game. He’d even let me cuss if I wanted._

_Our last time meeting there will be one that I’ll never forget. He’d told me that I couldn’t go on the trip to Arizona with my friend Blake because I needed to stay close to home._

_I was looking forward to that trip. So many weird things were going on, and my sister was going through her own drama. Her boyfriend had broken her heart for our cousin, Emily._

_She wasn’t fun anymore. She was always crying and yelling at me to leave her alone. Things were getting too tense._

_Dad’s excuse was that he didn’t want me to stray too far from home. Mom wasn’t much help. She just told me that his word was final. They’d both promised me that I could go. Now they were breaking it. They’d never broken promises before._

_I was so angry at him. I called him a liar and a coward. Then I said the worse thing anyone could possibly say. I wished that he wasn’t my father._

_It wasn’t the truth. He was the best father in the world, and the moment I saw the color drain from his face, I knew I’d hurt him deeply. The ride home was quiet, but I was still fuming, so I refused to apologize._

_Two days went by, and I still wouldn’t talk to him._

_One day, I came home to Leah yelling at my parents because they were forcing her to be in Emily’s wedding. Then there was a painful pop that brought me to my knees. I opened my eyes and saw a gray wolf standing over the remains of our couch._

_I watched helplessly as my father fell to the floor, his hand over his heart._

_My hands were paws, and I was covered in fur. I tried to talk, but only growls came out. My mother looked at me in horror, then back at her dying husband._

_Sam’s voice was in my head telling me to get out of the house. So I ran._

_When I finally calmed down, I was able to phase back to human. They’d told me about my father, and my heart broke. Once everything was explained to me, I understood my father’s actions. He was just trying to protect me. I couldn’t imagine turning into a wolf in Arizona._

_I started visiting our place whenever I wasn’t patrolling or in school just to be closer to him. I would talk like he was there with me giving me life lessons and advice. It’s strange, but sometimes I could hear him telling me everything would be all right._

_No matter what mood I was in when I got there, I always left with a feeling of peace and comfort._


	16. My Favorite Season

 

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
 **thetwilight25.com**

  
**Prompt: #18**  
 **Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
 **Pairing/Character(s): Embry & Leah**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Word Count: 497**

****Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts** **

**My Favorite Season**

My favorite season used to be autumn. I loved it when the weather cooled down and the leaves changed color, but my favorite part was jumping into a freshly raked pile of leaves.

Lately, I'd been spending a lot of time with Leah. When you got past her defensive shell, she was actually great company. Besides, I couldn't listen to anymore whining about how everyone's imprint was fairing without their protectors.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we reached the edge of the woods.

"It's a surprise. Just promise you won't get pissed at me."

"What? Do you think I wake up angry?" she said accusingly.

"Trust me, okay?" I looked at her seriously.

Her eyes shifted to the small cottage and then shot back at me. "Is this some sick joke?" The anger was evident, but I didn't expect the pain to make an appearance. We were in the back yard of her ex-boyfriend's house; the same house he shared with his new wife. She'd said many times that she was over all of that drama, but maybe I reacted too soon.

"No, I brought you here for that." I turned her shoulders so she faced the east side of the yard.

There were three large piles of leaves sitting idly, just waiting to be destroyed. I looked at her mischievously. "There are three big ones to choose from. What do you say?"

The wheels in her head were turning. "Sam will shit a brick when he finds out. He probably spent all day raking."

"You mean, if he finds out." I shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure if Emily asks him, he'll happily do it again." I looked to my right then my left. "But the window's closing. They both went to the store so no one's home. It's now or never."

She bit her lip anxiously, then nodded. "Let's do it."

I grabbed Leah's hand and we rushed into the pile of leaves. We scattered them all over the backyard. Shades of orange, yellow, and red rained around us as we laughed and threw leaves at each other.

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. We were making so much noise. I was amazed that no one heard us.

"That was fun!" she said breathlessly and giggled. "Hold still. You still have some in your hair." She gently pulled my head down and plucked them out of my hair.

When I looked up, her palms were on my face, holding my head gently. Her expression was soft and gentle.

I couldn't explain why I did it, but my lips touched hers. It was brief but powerful. We both felt it. Before we could ponder what it meant, we heard Sam's truck coming down the street.

"Oh, shit!" I grabbed Leah's hand, and we ran back into the woods.

After that day, autumn was my favorite again.

 

 


	17. Family Secret

 

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #19**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Quil**   
**Rating: T**   
**Word Count: 490**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Family Secret**

The letter trembles in my hand as I stare at the words.

_This isn't real,_ I say to myself.  _There's no way my father would…._

But the truth is there in black and white, staring me in the face like a laser pen to my eyes.

What the hell am I supposed to do with this information? Do I tell someone or keep my mouth shut?

I wasn't supposed to know, but I found it under a creaky floorboard beneath the house. The damn thing was annoying me so much, and with my super hearing, it was an even bigger pain in my ass. So I fixed it and found a box of letters.

Now I'm surrounded by them, trying to make sense of it all.

I hastily toss them back in the box and push them under my bed. There's a chance my mother doesn't know about the letters, but did she know about what my father was doing?

I had to get out.

As soon as I hit the woods, I take off my sweats and phase. No one else has phased, so I'm alone with my thoughts.

After wandering around, I find myself at the graveyard in front of my father's final resting place.

Quickly, I phase and pull on my sweatpants. I stare at the headstone with feelings of anger and sadness.

"It's not true," I say to the headstone with my father's name on it. "Embry's not my brother, right? You wouldn't do that to mom, right? You weren't going to leave her, right?"

I think back in my memories of the two of them. They're hazy, but I do remember an argument that was epic. I sat in my room, my pillow over my head while they shouted harsh words at each other.

Then my father said he was leaving and that he didn't love my mother anymore. He never came home after that. The next day was the accident that took him away permanently.

The letters told the truth. He was in love with Tiffany Call and was going to live with her, but he was killed. It explained why my mother never really talked to Tiffany and why Tiffany walked on eggshells around my mother.

Embry has wondered who his father was for a long time, ever since he first phased. I know the truth, but will telling him hurt him? And what will  _not_  telling him do? Especially if he finds out that I knew?

I look at the headstone, knowing what I had to do.

"I'm going to tell him, dad." I stand up. "He deserves to know the truth. I won't keep this family secret from him anymore."

The wind rushes over my skin as I slowly trudge out of the graveyard. When I finally make it to the small blue house, I pause to gather myself.

No matter what, this is for the best. Embry deserves the truth.


	18. When Harry Met Sue

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: # 14**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Harry & Sue **   
**Rating: T**   
**Word Count: 487**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**When Harry Met Sue**

Sue was sitting on the couch watching television when I walked in. She'd been on maternity leave for the last week and getting restless. We both were. Our first child was going to be born any day now.

"Hey, honey," I said as I closed the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm more than ready for her to arrive." She rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. She was very excited about having a girl. "I can't wait to see what kind of woman she'll turn out to be."

I sat down next to Sue and kiss her lips, then I kissed her belly. "She'll be a great woman. I can feel it in my bones." I put hand over hers. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you." I handed her a thin package. Looking at me cautiously, she turned it around in her hands.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because I know you're going to love it." I kissed her cheek. "Open it."

She began tearing at the paper. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she pulled a vinyl record from the wrapping. The cover had Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta on it. "The Grease soundtrack! On vinyl! Where did you get this?"

I leaned back against the couch smugly. "eBay."

"This brings back so many memories." She turned the record over to look at the track listing. "Like when we met."

"Yeah, that was one of the best days of my life."

She laughed. "It was in that record store that smelled like potatoes. I went there to get this and was so disappointed because they didn't have anymore."

"Yep." I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And then you gave me the copy you were going to buy." She put her hand to her heart.

"Just for the record, I was buying that for my mother who was a huge fan of John Travolta." I looked at her affectionately. "There was no way I could let you leave disappointed. Besides, it got me a date with you, so it was worth getting into trouble when I got home."

"Let's listen to it."

I took the record from her hands and walked over to our record player. When I set it to play, Frankie Valli's voice played through the speakers.

"Oh." Sue put her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her cautiously. "Is it time?"

"No." She looked at me. "I think she likes the music. She's kicking." She grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly. "She hasn't kicked all day."

I felt the light thumping under my hand. "Sounds like she knows good music."

I placed an arm across Sue's shoulders, the other on her belly, and we listened to the entire album.

The best day of my life was when I met Sue. I was a lucky man.


	19. Happy Birthday to Me?

 

**_A/N: Thank you, Costa for help with the title for this one. :)_ **

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
 **th** **etwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #12**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 487**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Happy Birthday to Me?**

Leah checked her phone again and frowned. No missed calls, no missed texts. She hadn't felt this bad since her father died.

_It wasn't that important_ , she tried to reason with herself.  _I'll have other birthdays_.

But damn, it still hurt. The only person who called her was her mother and that was to remind her to lock her doors that night. It was dangerous living in Seattle, and it would be a shame if someone was waiting for her in her little apartment.

Leah looked up the three flights of stairs and groaned. Normally she didn't mind the climb, but today she felt like the entire world was on her shoulders.

The more steps she took, the worse she felt. Geez, even her little brother forgot and he never forgot birthdays. Her mother had been under a lot of stress with council stuff and work. And Seth was in the middle of his first semester of college. Leah knew firsthand how distracting college could be sometimes.

At least the people she'd worked with remembered. It was sweet of them to offer to take her out for drinks, but she was banking on getting some phone calls from her family and friends back home.

She probably shouldn't have expected any of her pack to remember. Hell, they didn't seem to want her around anyway.

It made sense that her Alpha didn't remember. He was dating this new girl and whenever they talked, the conversation always went back to her. Here's hoping that she treated him better than Swan did.

When she finally made it to the top of the stairs, she looked down the empty hallway. After digging out her keys, she walked to her door which was located at the end of the all.

She slid the key in and stepped inside her one bedroom apartment. Then she clicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices erupted, nearly causing her heart to jump out of her chest.

She looked around and had to fight back the tears. They had made the trip. Her mother and Charlie stood front and center, Seth was there with his new girlfriend. Jacob brought his new girlfriend. Some of the wolves from both packs had made an appearance. Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul, were all there.

"Oh, my God!" Leah put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, honey." Her mother came up to hug her. "Did you think we forgot?"

"Well, maybe." Leah looked around the room. "How did you do this?"

"You gave me a key to your apartment for emergencies, remember. Everyone parked around the corner so you wouldn't get suspicious." She gently grabbed Leah's chin. "And don't ever think we forgot about you. I know things were rough before, but I'll never forget when my baby girl was born. You are more important than you know."

Leah hugged her mother. "Best birthday ever!"


	20. The Jump Off

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #21**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Jacob**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 430**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**The Jump Off**

"Bells, are you sure about this?" Jacob said, looking at me cautiously. "Because the last time you did this, things didn't go so well."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I patted Jacob's shoulder. "We're not that high." I peeked over the edge and gulped. "Well, maybe we were a little high, but we weren't all the way at the top." I decided to leave that thrill ride for the supernatural creatures.

I closed my eyes and sighed contently. There was no vision of Edward, no haunting voice. This was all me. Yeah, I missed Edward and it took me a long, long time to get over him, but I came to the conclusion that he was gone. Once that became clear, things seemed to fall into place. The voices became fainter and fainter until they disappeared completely.

I looked back at my best friend, my rock, the one who saved me in more ways than one and smiled. He gave me that bright smile back.

Edward would have never let me do this, and while Jacob wasn't going to watch me jump from the top again without having my head examined, we'd come to this as a compromise.

"Will you jump with me?" I held out my hand to him.

He pushed himself away from the tree. "Of course."

We held hands, counted to three, and jumped. The landing was a lot less dramatic than the last time. When I broke the surface, I took a deep breath. After taking a moment to process what I'd just done, I swam to the shore. Jacob was right behind me.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing me as we walked on the shore.

"Yeah!" I said and laughed. "That was great! I don't think I ever felt so free."

"It's better than you jumping from up there." His face grew serious. "Bella, you don't know how scared I was when I saw you fall."

"I'm sorry I did that, Jake." I touched his face. "I'm sorry I did that to all of you. I was in a bad place then, but I'm better now. It's because of you."

"I'm glad." Jacob pulled me in a bone crushing hug. "You scared us all."

"Yeah, me too." I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. That was the great thing about Jacob. He trusted my abilities and that gave me confidence to try new things. "Let's do it again!"

"You think you can keep up with me?" Jacob taunted.

"Oh, yeah. I'm tougher than I look."

"I know." He smiled and we raced up back up the mountain.


	21. Slipping

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**   
**Pen Name:**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob & Leah**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word Count: 478**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Slipping**

 

You patiently get dressed while I watch. Before, you used to try and sneak out without waking me, but now you know better. I can always tell when you're not next to me anymore. The bed feels different. The sheets lose the warmth from our combined heat, and your scent isn't as potent.

The window creaks slightly as you tug at it. The muscles in your back flex effortlessly. It's probably my favorite part of you. My tongue has made many laps over those hills and valleys. I can still taste you on my tongue.

"You can stay, you know." I lean up and watch you stop movements.

"We talked about this, Jake." I can hear the frustration in your voice. "You know why I can't."

"Remind me, again?" I know this will get a rise out of you. Maybe if I make you angry enough, you'll admit to yourself that living this way isn't a life. Plus, it's hot as hell when you're pissed off.

"Because!" you scream and I place my finger to my lips. My father is sleeping down the hall. You lower your voice. "Because, it's not right! You're….and I'm…."

"I'm an Alpha, and you're my beta?" I rise slowly. I'm completely naked and don't care. "You're a woman and I'm a man. We're obviously attracted to each other, so…"

"Jake…" you plead, but you don't stop me. I hear your heart move faster as I approach. Your eyes are scanning my body so closely, you could be a TSA agent.

"Tell me." I push you against the wall, and I gently, but firmly grab the back of your neck. I place my lips right next to your ear. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because of…." You're trying to come up with a good excuse. Before you can come up with one, I kiss you for all your worth and then some.

"You still have to go?" I ask, my fingers running down your arm to your hip. "Because dad's out like a light. He gets like that after drinking with Charlie." I pull you even closer to my body and speak against your lips. "He won't hear us."

You nod slowly, but there's uncertainty there. For the first time since we started playing this game, you're letting the pain go. I'm getting through.

"Okay." I step back and watch you adjust your clothes.

After you're outside my window, you hesitantly hover on my roof, like you're thinking about coming back in. You look back at me, and I curl my finger. You bite your lip, but you jump off the roof and land on your feet like a cat. One more look before heading to the forest.

As I watch you run away, I realize your tough exterior is slipping. Soon it will be gone, and then you'll have no problem staying with me.


	22. Approval

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

**Prompt: #25**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Charlie and Leah**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 475**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Approval**

My hands were sweating when I made the call. While the phone rang, a million scenarios floated through my mind. I took a sip of beer to settle my nerves.

_Would she be okay with this?_

_Would she tell me that I wasn't welcomed in her family?_

_Did she think I was a traitor for dating my best friend's widow?_

It had been two years since my relationship with Sue went to the next step, and now I wanted her as my wife. Never in a million years did I think I would ever get married again. It was funny how life surprised you.

I had already bought the ring. I just needed Seth and Leah's approval first. Seth agreed right away which was great news. Leah, on the other hand, would be a harder sell. While Seth stuck around town, Leah had moved away as soon as she could. Seth and I had spent a lot time together. He even went fishing with Billy and me on occasion.

Even though it was frowned upon, Sue shared the legends with me and how it affected Leah. I understood why she left and was happy that she found peace. But my relationship with Leah wasn't strong.

"Hello?" Leah's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Leah." I held my breath.

"Hi," she answered uncertainly. "Who is this?"

"Oh, um." I cleared my throat. "It's…uh…Charlie."

"Charlie Swan?" Her voice rose slightly. "What's up? Is mom okay?"

"She's fine."

"Is it Seth? Jake? Billy?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"No, everyone's fine. Everyone's great."

"Oh." Silence. "So, what's going on?"

I took another deep breath. "You know that your mother is very important to me, right?"

"That's what I hear."

"Well, I want to ask her to marry me, but I want to make sure that's all right with you."

There was a brief silence on her end. "What did Seth say?"

I laughed. "He was happy about it. Told me to go for it."

"That doesn't surprise me," she answered wryly. More silence, then, "You really love my mother?"

"With all my heart." I twisted the phone cord.

"Okay. I approve."

"Thank you." I sighed as dropped down in the chair.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Seth. Do you think you could be here when I ask her? She's always talking about how much she misses you, and I think it would be great if you both were here. I can do it around your schedule."

"Well," Leah said. "I have this weekend off so I can come home then."

"Thanks, Leah. It means a lot that you support me in this, and I promise I'd make her happy or die trying."

"I know you will." She laughed. "I'll be home soon."


	23. Three Days

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25.com**

  
**Prompt: #22**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob**   
**Rating: T**   
**Word Count: 497**

  
**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Three Days**

**  
**

It had been three days since I left La Push, three days since I read that invitation, three days since I let the wolf take over.

Sometimes the voices of the pack would filter in my thoughts, but I ignored them. The wolf was in control, and he was grateful for the freedom. I was grateful for the distraction. Being in my human form just reminded me that I wasn't enough for Bella.

On the third day I reached a deserted road. I knew if I followed it one way, it would take me back to La Push, which would take me back to the pain. The other way was uncertainty. Would that path be better or worse?

_Jake?_  It was Sam.

I didn't answer him. I continued to stare at the empty road that would determine my destiny.

_Bella asked where you were._

My heart skipped, but I didn't respond.

_She wanted to know if you were going to her wedding_. Sam's words were cautious, hesitant.  _I told her I didn't know, but she asked me to tell you that it would mean a lot if you were there._

The invitation popped up in my head and I groaned. The overly dramatic gold print stood out brighter than ever. Edward had sent it. He'd said that if it was him, he'd want to be there, but I think deep down he was gloating just a little.

Yeah, he got the girl and he wanted me present to see them bound together forever.

_Maybe going to the wedding will help you move on,_ Sam offered _._

One thing I was sick of was people giving me their unsolicited advice.

_Is that what you tell yourself when you see Leah trying on bridesmaid's dresses for your marriage to her cousin?_ I snapped, then I felt his guilt. _Shit, I'm sorry, Sam._

_It's fine, Jake._ I could hear the frustration in his voice _. Sometimes, I wonder if asking her to stand next to Emily was asking too much, but it's what Emily wants."_ His voice trailed off sadly.  _"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that she asked about you._

_Thanks._

I felt him disappear. If I went back, I was sure to get my heart stomped on again, but Bella was my best friend. Could I really turn my back on her? I wasn't enough for her. She'd practically said as much when I was lying broken on my bed. She would always choose him.

After releasing a long, exhausting breath, I stood up and shook the leaves and dirt from my fur.

Deep down, I knew my destiny was bigger than this, but I had to tie up some loose ends. I couldn't leave my father like this, and I had an obligation to my tribe. I had every intention of leaving, but I needed to do it the right way. I wasn't a coward.

Reluctantly, I headed down the road to La Push to face my demons.


	24. Camping

 

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
 **thetwilight25.com**

  
**Prompt: #20**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Rachel & Paul**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 497**

  
**Photo prompts can be found here:**   
**thetwilight25.com/round-eight/prompts**

**Camping**

Paul was dreaming when Rachel came into his tent and woke him up.

"Paul," she whispered as she pushed him awake. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Paul said, groggily. He leaned up and turned on the light.

A howl broke through the night, and she grabbed his arm.

"That!" Her voice was frantic. "There's something out there!"

"Of course there is, honey." He patted her hand. "We're camping. They're animals everywhere."

She looked around cautiously. "I'm not cut out for this. The closest thing to camping I've ever done is building a tent in our living room with Rebecca."

"I'm sure it's nothing." He rubbed his eyes. "Probably just a coyote or something."

"What if it finds us?"

Paul chuckled. "Remember, I can turn into a giant wolf, so you're safe, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded slowly, but began twisting her fingers nervously.

"You wanna stay here with me?" Paul offered. "That way you're not alone."

She looked at the opening of the tent. "I don't know…"

Another howl sounded.

"Yes, I'll stay here," she said, quickly. "Do you think it's close by?"

Paul shook his head. "But, I'll go check it out to make sure, okay?"

"Don't leave me!" She grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, Rachel." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, that's why they say in horror movies," Rachel added drily. "The next thing you know, they're hanging from a tree with their throat slit."

"I think you watch too many horror movies." Paul laughed and patted his chest. "Giant wolf, remember? Stay here."

Paul stepped out of the tent and walked away from camp just as another howl sounded. He had a feeling what or who was making that noise. About 100 yards away, Paul found Brady and Collin sitting in the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Paul crossed his arms.

They turned and sheepishly faced Paul.

"Jake asked us to keep an eye out on you and Rachel," Collin said.

"Well, knock it off! You're scaring Rachel." He pointed back in the direction of the reservation. "Go home and tell Jacob that Rachel's a grown woman and can make her own decisions. We don't need to be spied on."

"Why are you pissed?" Brady said. "She's in your tent, right? This worked in your favor."

"I don't want her scared, and you're freaking her out!"

"Okay, Okay." Collin put his hands up in surrender. "We're going." He tugged on Brady's shirt and they disappeared in the woods.

When Paul crawled back in the tent, Rachel looked up at him.

"See, I told you I'd be back."

"What was it?" Rachel held the covers to her chin.

"A coyote, but I scared it off." Paul switched off the light. "Try and get some rest."

"Okay." Rachel moved closer to Paul and pulled his arm over her. "Just stay like this, okay?"

"Okay." Paul smiled. Things  _were_  working out in his favor.


	25. The Long Way Home

 

  
**The Twilight Twenty-Five**   
**thetwilight25 dot com**

  
**Prompt: #7**   
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**   
**Pairing/Character(s): Sam**   
**Rating: K+**   
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**The Long Way Home**

It had been years since I'd knocked on this door, yet I was still anxious to see who would answer it. I held my breath as it creaked open.

"Erm… Hi, Sam." Seth shifted nervously.

"Is Leah available?" I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Seth looked cautiously back in the house then back at me. Laughter floated from the living room, but hers was the loudest. I was surprised at how much I missed it.

"Yeah," he said, twisting the doorknob.

"Seth! Who's at the door?" Leah shouted as she approached. "You're gonna let flies in…" Her voice faded when she saw me.

She was letting her hair grow again. It was halfway down her back. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, but no animosity. That glow that she once had was back, shining brighter than ever. There was no denying it. Leah Clearwater was a beautiful woman, especially when she was this happy.

"Sam."

"Lee-" I corrected myself. "Leah."

"Um, I'm gonna go inside so Tim's not alone." Seth hastily made his exit.

"You're letting your hair grow out," I said.

It had been a long time since I'd seen Leah. After the Cullens moved away and the war was over, she began rebuilding her life. She pulled away to focus on herself. Who could blame her?

"Tim likes it long-" She stopped. "Yeah, I am."

"So, I heard you're getting married."

"Yep." Leah nodded and smiled as she twisted the ring on her finger. I remembered when I used to make her smile like that. "Tim asked me last week."

My voice lowered. "Does he know about your wolf?"

"Yes, and he's okay with it."

"Good." There was an awkward silence. Then I asked, "Did you imprint?"

"No." She crossed her arms. "I love him and he loves me. That's all I need."

"Are you concerned that it might happen?" I hoped I didn't go too far. Imprinting was a delicate subject.

But she surprised me again. "Nope. I haven't phased in over two years, and I don't think imprinting will happen without my wolf."

"He makes you happy, then?"

"Extremely." There was that smile again. "I didn't think I could feel this way again."

"That's all I ever wanted for you, Leah." She looked up at me, and I gingerly placed my hand on her cheek. "I don't regret what we had. I know how amazing it feels to be loved by you and I'll always cherish that. Tim's a lucky man."

She sighed contently and patted my hand on her cheek. "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot." She stepped out of my touch. "I should get back inside."

"Okay. Goodbye, Leah."

She waved and the door closed.

I took the long way home to think.

When I finally made it home, Emily greeted me. "Hey, honey. Where were you?"

"Saying goodbye to an old friend." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "What's for dinner?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right. That's it! I have to say, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I finished it. Thank you, Costa for pre-reading all of these and giving them your stamp of approval. (Even the Bella/Jacobs drabbles) Thanks to everyone who read these and a special thanks to Maddie-the-Muse for reviewing. Now it's back to my WIPs!


End file.
